Portable refillable bottles and other containers used for water and other beverages are widely used and are important for health and hydration. Such bottles and containers are used with increasing frequency to consume functional ingredients, such as, for example, energy, protein, and sleep supplements. However, one limitation of such bottles and hydration containers is that the consumable contents remain constant and unchanged except for changes in quantity as the contents (frequently, but not exclusively water) are consumed and subsequently replenished.
Other problems and limitations exist with known bottles.